During the past year, investigators at the VRC have determined a relationship between the Copper Metabolism gene Murr1 domain (COMMD)proteins, which are strong inhibitors of NF-B (nuclear factor B)mediated transcription, and the stability of host proteins important for restricting HIV-1 replication. The data generated by these results have provided an improved understanding of HIV viral-host interactions and the role of the Murr1 family of proteins in regulating cellular and viral gene expression.